Um raio de sol
by Sweet Karolina
Summary: Alguns relatos que transformaram a minha vida e a de Sasuke em uma só.


Olá meu caro leitor! Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura, tenho 28 anos e vou contar um pouco da minha história com o meu amado Sasuke-kun. Vou contar um pouco das minhas lembranças de como aconteceu para ficarmos juntos. E aí vai a primeira!

Lembro-me de quando era genin e morria de amores pelo meu querido, era Sasuke pra cá, Sasuke pra lá, era Sasuke pra todos os lados! Porém nem tudo são flores não é? No começo foi bem difícil, ele era bem popular já e já tinha um fanclube enooooooorme e eu era apenas mais uma das fangirls dele HAHAHA.

Lembro-me de ter tirado a sorte grande quando saí no mesmo grupo ninja que ele, O INCRÍVEL CLUBE 7! Bons tempos aqueles, bons tempos! Mas como disse nem tudo são flores. No começo e um longo, longo, longo, longo, looooooongo tempo depois eu era apenas um estorvo para ele, assim como todas as outras meninas. Sasuke só queria saber da sua vingança e vingança que nunca dava espaço pra ninguém poder entrar na sua vida, entretanto éramos tão persistentes que nós conseguimos entrar na vida dele e ele foi se acostumando.

Ah, como eu sou avoada! Esqueci de dizer os integrantes do clube 7, também com esse cabeção e essa minha testa de marquise e tantas outras coisas pra pensar que acabei não falando. O time era formado pelo Sasuke-kun e eu, como disse antes, o Kakashi sensei (quem sempre chega atrasado em seus compromissos, sempre!) e Naruto (que no início era um porre! Mas com o tempo ele foi me cativando assim como todos, com seu sonho, seu coração e seu "jeito ninja de ser"). Enfim, voltando, o tempo passou, os laços aumentaram, tivemos missões incríveis, porém no final Sasuke nos deixou e foi atrás de Orochimaru procurar sua vingança.

Foram anos difíceis! Sempre tivemos a esperança de fazê-lo retornar à vila, mas como o tempo passa todos nós crescemos, Naruto foi treinar com Jiraya sensei e eu fui treinar com Tsunade-sama, ficamos fortes e nunca desistimos de encontrar Sasuke-kun.

As coisas na vila foram crescendo e Konoha se tornou bem mais forte e mais respeitada ainda pelas outras vilas, contudo nada impediu que a quarta guerra ninja viesse e perdíamos feio para Madara e pro Obito que ressurgiram das cinzas! Esses Uchihas sempre nos surpreendendo! E por mais que tentássemos e tentássemos, só estávamos indo de mal a pior, a coisa tava bem feia! E como eu disse os Uchihas adoram surpreender, meu amado Sasuke-kun apareceu mudando as cartas do jogo e dando a oportunidade de uma reviravolta muito boa.

É claro que eu não sou boba nem nada, com o meu superego quis mostrar a eles e a todos o quanto eu cresci e fiquei extremamente forte, botando logo um daqueles monstrengos do Madara pra bem longe com a minha força e eu sei que todos ficaram impressionados! Só sei que no fim botamos pra quebrar e ganhamos a guerra. Mas foi um tempo bem negro! Perdas irreparáveis, entes queridos mortos e muita coisa pra ser reconstruída.

Com o tempo retomamos as rédias da situação e tudo estava quase normal, exceto que Sasuke resolveu permanecer na vila e ser julgado pelos seus crimes de abandono e entre outros. Já sabíamos que ele iria ser condenado e assim foi feito, porém com a sua grande ajuda na guerra ele foi sentenciado apenas a fazer algumas medidas reeducativas (dá pra acreditar!? Sasuke fazendo essas coisas! É bem engraçado de se pensar) e ele cumpriu todas.

E mais uma vez o tempo não para, não é? As coisas foram acontecendo e eu virei chefe do hospital e com grande e respeitado nome entre as vilas, o que modéstia a parte já não era grande surpresa HAHAHA.

Naquela mesma época, só um pouco de tempo depois, lembro de ter ido no Ichikaru com Yokata e encontrar os garotos reunidos almoçando lá. Me senti feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo em vê-los lá, foi legal porque assim sabia que eles estavam bem e felizes, e triste por não terem me convidado e é claro que fui perguntar porque não me chamaram! Foi mais ou menos assim:

_- Olá garotos! Por qual motivo posso saber vocês não me chamaram pra almoçar em grupo?_

_- Sakura-chan!_

_- Feiosa._

_- Sakura._

_- Hn._

_- Ah Sakura-chan é que você sempre anda enfurnada naquele hospital e nunca tem tempo. Nós nos encontramos por acaso também aqui no Ichikaru e pelo que vejo você não tem o que reclamar não é? _

_- Naruto!- cora - Não é nada disso que você está pensando e pode ir tirando esse sorrisinho bobo do rosto! Yokata e eu temos o mesmo horário de almoço então resolvemos almoçarmos juntos, não é?_

_- Sim._

_- Bom meninos vejo que vocês estão quase terminando e o meu horário acaba daqui uma hora e meia, então vou indo almoçar, até mais, vamos Yokata?_

_- Vamos sim Sakura._

_- Até mais garotos, foi bom revê-los._

Me despedi e só vi Sasuke nos olhar com o mesmo semblante de sempre. Foi um almoço agradável, e foi ai que as coisas começaram a mudar. Sasuke começou a ficar diferente, a me dar mais atenção e a ser ciumento! Vê se pode!

As coisas foram acontecendo e chegou o grande momento! Sasuke-kun se declarou pra mim, é claro do "jeito Sasuke de ser" .

Foi mais ou menos assim:

_Eu estava saindo de mais um turno no hospital e encontrei Sasuke-kun do outro lado da rua, o que não era uma coisa tão incomum, mas era uma surpresa sempre bem agradável de se ver._

_- Sasuke-kun! Que bom te encontrar._

_- Sakura - aceno - Acabou seu turno? Está voltando pra casa? _

_- Sim sim, só que vou passar em algum lugar pra jantar._

_- Hn. Você quer ir comigo? Estava de passagem e acabei vendo você saindo do hospital e estou indo jantar, então..._

_Na hora eu fiquei bem surpresa! Um convite do Sasuke, do meu Sasuke-kun e eu não ia perder esse convite por nada._

_- S-sim, vamos sim, tem alguma preferência?_

_-Hn, qualquer lugar está bom._

_- Então, vamos pra esse tal qualquer lugar._

_E surpreendentemente acabei recebendo um sorriso de canto maravilhoso do Sasuke-kun. Fomos realmente pra qualquer restaurante, apenas entramos em um e foi um jantar bem agradável. Quando percebi tínhamos acabado e Sasuke estava mais "falante" e diferente, pagamos a conta e ele insistiu em me levar pra casa dizendo que por mais que eu seja uma conceituada ninja de Konoha estava tarde e eu poderia estar correndo perigo._

_Chegamos em minha casa com uma caminhada também bastante agradável, nos despedimos e quando estava quase entrando Sasuke me chamou._

_- Sakura._

_- Sim? Precisa de alguma coisa? Está tudo bem? Você parece meio tenso. - Uchiha Sasuke tenso e além disso nervoso! Dá pra acreditar?! Esse era um momento que eu não ia esquecer tão fácil assim._

_- Posso usar seu banheiro?_

_- Ah claro, entre, é a segunda porta depois da cozinha._

_Enquanto ele estava no banheiro fui ajeitando e guardando algumas coisas em casa. Ouvi ele dar a descarga, abrir a porta e sair caminhando em minha direção._

_- Mais alguma coisa Sasuke?_

_- Sim, eu quero que você use o kun._

_No momento eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo e por isso pedi pra ele repetir, vai que meus ouvidos estão entrando em parafuso._

_- O que você disse?_

_- Eu quero que você use o sufixo KUN no final do meu nome._

_- Er... e por quê?_

_- Porque sim, e Sakura tenho uma coisa para te dizer._

_- Diga então Sasuke-KUN, o que é?_

_Aquele momento estava bem estranho e olha que eu nem tinha bebido tanto sakê assim._

_- Eu vou dizer uma só vez e não vou repetir, então escute com bastante atenção._

_- S-sim - E foi ai que aconteceu tudo!_

_- Há algum tempo algumas coisas vem acontecendo comigo, e eu não sabia identificar, só sei que foi aumentando, e era uma sensação muito estranha, na verdade ainda é...- Eu tentava escutar tudo aquilo com muita atenção, mas não estava entendendo nada daquilo, será que ele estava doente? E precisava de algo? - ... só sei que eu ficava com muita raiva ao te ver com algum cara, Kami odeio dizer isso mas acho que é ciúmes... - era tanta coisa pra processar - ... Você já deve estar imaginando o que eu estou falando, não é?... - quanta coisa está se passando céus! -... é isso Sakura._

_- ..._

_- Sakura?_

_- ..._

_- SA-KU-RA?_

_- Ha-hai - eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que quando o Sasuke concluiu eu nem prestei atenção e na hora que ele me chamou eu nem percebi - Perdão, não atendi, pode dizer de novo por favor?_

_- Humpf, para uma renomada ninja de Konoha você anda meio lerda hoje. Eu disse que... droga, vou ter que repetir tudo de novo!_

_- Sasuke, ora seu! O que você disse?_

_- Hei hei hei! Então é assim que você recebe as pessoas que se declaram e dizem que querem ter um relacionamento sério com você?!_

_- OI? OI? OI? Qual foi a última parte que você disse mesmo? Acho que estou meio lerda hoje *cora*_

_- Eu-quero-ter-um-relacionamento-sério-com-você! _

_Primeiro eu fiquei branca! Não acreditava que ele estava dizendo aquilo e depois achei que fosse piada._

_- Uchiha Sasuke se você estiver brincando comigo eu juto que te parto ao meio!_

_- Ora Sakura e eu sou lá um cara de brincar? Eu me chamo Naruto por acaso? E você não me respondeu, você vai aceitar ou não?_

_- Você está falando sério? - Ainda não acreditava._

_- Hn._

_- Sasuke, hn não é resposta pra isso._

_- Sim Sakura eu estou falando sério!_

_- Bom, já que você está falando sério, se é assim eu vou pensar no seu caso, então boa noite Sasuke-kun até amanha._

_- Hn... O QUE?_

_- HAHAHAHA seu bobo! Você sabe que eu ainda te amo muito e é claro que eu aceito ser sua namorada! E poder jogar na cara daquelas fangirls que você me pertence!_

_- Sakura._

_- TA TA TA! -Não vou me fazer, na hora eu me senti meio triste (ta ta) só um pouquinho até porque não é todo dia que Uchiha Sasuke te chama pra jantar, te leva pra casa e ainda se declara pra você!_

_- Bom, já que você aceitou eu vou pegar o que me pertence! - E assim ele selou nossos lábios em um beijo magnífico! Mas as coisas foram esquentando e eu expulsei Sasuke de casa._

_- Sasuke! Não é porque agora você é meu namorado que eu vou me deitar com você._

_- Humpf._

_- Está tarde, você tem que ir pra casa e amanhã eu tenho plantão no hospital, boa noite Sasuke-kun._

_- Sakura, ta, boa noite - E assim ele mais uma vez selou meus lábios nos deles e despachei mais uma vez ele pra fora de casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha antes que as coisas esquentassem de novo._

Aquele dia foi inesquecível! Extremamente surreal e maravilhoso!

As coisas estavam indo de vento em poupa, estávamos super apaixonados (se é que isso pode se dizer do meu Sasuke) e as fangirls antes revoltadas com o nosso namoro agora estavam até que um pouco, eu disse UM POUCO mais conformadas. Mas com o tempo as coisas foram esfriando e quando completamos dois anos e três meses o relacionamento congelou de vez! (como acontece com todo o casal, então não se preocupe um dia isso vai acontecer, infelizmente).

As fangirls eram um pé no saco! (desculpe a palavra) eu tinha o hospital e Sasuke-kun vivia em função das suas missões, era bem complicado nos vermos, até tivemos uma época que passamos sete meses sem se ver! Acredita!? Essa época foi bem difícil mesmo, chegamos a brigar várias vezes no mesmo dia com bem poucos momentos de paz. Foi complicado, demos um tempo várias vezes e chegamos até a terminar! Achávamos que não éramos feitos um pro outro, que não era pra ser, que tínhamos costumes e rumos diferentes. Nosso término foi bem triste, eramos tão ligados que foi difícil tentar esquecer um do outro. Mas percebemos que talvez estivéssemos fazendo besteira e resolvemos nos dar mais uma chance pra tentar. Lutamos e lutamos muito pelo nosso amor! Tanto, tanto que passamos por essa situação complicadíssima e horrível, mas por fim nos casamos 2 anos depois HAHAHA'

Foi magnífico! Lembro de ver Ino quase tão nervosa quanto eu, aquela porquinha! Foi uma cerimônia linda e maravilhosa! E eu nem vou contar porque senão vou começar a dar todos os mínimos detalhes e isso não vai acabar nunca (mulheres e o seu senso de romantismo, às vezes nem eu me aguento!).

Passaram-se quatro anos de casados, quatro anos de um casamento maravilhoso com um amor sem fim! E há três meses era época de natal e acabei resolvendo fazer uma festinha na minha casa, foi difícil, mas convenci Sasuke-kun a não somente concordar como me ajudar a enfeitar a casa e é claro nada foi de graça, ele me cobrou algumas coisas, tsc, HOMENS!

Enfeitamos toda a casa, ela estava linda e agora só faltava alguns pequenos detalhes na nossa árvore de natal, então resolvi fazer uma pequena brincadeira com o meu marido encantadoramente sério!

_- Sasuke, queria fazer uma brincadeira com você. É tipo uma caça ao tesouro, você tem que achar as peças que estão faltando, diz que dá sorte e você não vai se arrepender._

_- De jeito nenhum Sakura, você já me fez ajudar a arrumar a casa com essas malditas parafernálias, me dá logo o que está faltando e vamos acabar logo com isso._

_- Sasukeeeee vamoooooos! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooooor! Se você aceitar prometo não te levar comigo pra fazer compras durante 10 meses e se você não concordar eu vou fazer GREVE! Isso mesmo que você escutou G-R-E-V-E-!_

_-Humpf, como se você fosse conseguir._

_- Está me testando querido?_

_- Ok! Ok! Vamos fazer essa brincadeira, mas saiba que isso é jogo sujo!_

_- Ownt Sasuke é por isso que eu amo você! Funciona assim: eu te dou uma pista e você sai procurando as outras até achar a última, que é a estrela e no final a gente termina de arrumar a árvore. São dez pistas ok?_

_- Hn._

_- Então aqui está a primeira._

E assim eu entreguei a primeira pista, se não me engano estava escrito:

**1º **"** Estou na cozinha em um lugar frio. Você vai gostar"**

**2º "Posso ser azul ou rosa. Vá para a cozinha"**

**3º " Eu vou emocionar. Vá para a sala"**

**4º "Algumas adaptações terão que ser feitas. Vá para o banheiro"**

**5º " Você ainda não conhece. Vá para a varanda"**

**6º " Vou realizar seu sonho. Vá para o telhado"**

**7º " Vou ser motivo de orgulho. Vá para o fundo da casa"**

**8º " Só digo uma coisa, minhas bochechas vão ser tão apertadas que ficarão muito vermelhas. Retorne pra sala novamente"**

**9º " Você já imagina quem eu sou não é? Vá para o seu quarto"**

E por fim quando ele chegou no quarto me viu com a barriga a mostra escrito "OI PAPAI!" e com as mãos segurando uma estrela contendo um pequenino par de sapato, um rosa e o outro azul. Lhe entreguei a estrela e nela continha a última pista.

**10º " Parabéns você me encontrou! Como sei que a sua linhagem é muito esperta imagino que já saiba o que é, mas se não souber vou te dar mais uma ajudinha. ****Daqui seis meses e meio eu vou nascer PAPAI!"**

E com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso mais lindo e encantador que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida ele me agarrou me rodando e beijou meus lábios com muito amor, depois desceu e beijou minha barriga dizendo:

_- Oi meu bebê! Vocês são a coisa mais importante na minha vida toda! E quero que saibam que prometo proteger e amar vocês pra sempre. E serei o melhor marido e pai do mundo._

E quando ele terminou de dizer isso, eu o levantei, olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos, coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e disse

_- Você já é o melhor marido do mundo que alguém poderia ter e tenho certeza que você também será o melhor pai do universo! Eu te amo._

E assim foi, meu querido leitor, que a sua história começou meu pequeno bebê! Espero que isso te ajude algum dia na sua vida quando a tristeza bater em sua porta e que auxilie seus passos. Saiba que seu pai e eu lutamos muito e não desistimos de ser felizes, sempre acreditando que ia dar tudo certo no final, e eu espero que isso sirva pra você meu pequenino. Nunca desista do seus sonhos por mais difícil que ele for, porque no final haverá uma grande recompensa a sua espera, assim como a recompensa do seu pai e a minha foi você chegar, nunca desistindo de acreditar que ficaríamos juntos pra sempre!

Com amor, Haruno Sakura, sua mãe.


End file.
